Kim and Jared
by Primrose-369
Summary: Kim seems to be shy and keeps her affections close such as the one for Jared. What happens when Jared, the mythical shape shifter protector of La Push imprints on a strong willed girl full of character that will not submit as easily as her heart desires?
1. Disclaimer for all chapters

_**Disclaimer for all chapters, of this story.**_

_**I do not own the characters or any thing that are in the Twilight saga for they belong entirely to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**I do own extra characters and anything else that are not in the Twilight saga. **_

_**I hope for many more reviews. Though, I only write for my own personal pleasure, the reviews shall give me more incentive to write them sooner and it will improve my writing and other's pleasure in reading my stories.**_

_**Thank-you. **_

_**xxx**_


	2. prologue Our story

_**A Kim and Jared tale: **_

Prologue- in the future: Kim's PoV

me and Jared are spooning on his bed with his arms wrapped around me while I held his hand under my chin. I blinked awake, barely, groggy with sleep. I was far too hot to cope with his body heat, but I did not want to part from him; unfortunately, out duvet cover was already pushed off the bed and onto the floor due to the events of the night before. I felt his right leg between both of mine, brushing the joining of where my legs met with a slight movement. I realised we were sleeping facing the left of his room. I snuggled up closer to him if possible to avoid being parted.

I finally opened my eyes fully, waiting for the heat to become unbearable, I brushed my sweat ridden messy hair out of my eyes and turned so my eyes could watch his. I reached over my right shoulder with my left hand to his right shoulder (which was softly and sightly leaning on me) a small shove. "Jared, love, wake up." I moaned, now that I was conscious, his weight began to crush me. " Jared, sweetie, wake up." I tried to be soft but firm. He didn't move. I tried to wiggle out of his grip to make a point but he just moaned, low and deep for me to stay causing me wetten down below.

When I complained consistently and loudly he finally jerked awake and demanding with a worried voice, "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" His hair was sticking up in directions.

"Jared, It's okay, I was getting too hot." I was beginning to sweat badly. I added, "I also, need to get up and tell mom where I am, she'll be worried."  
"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, beautiful."

"I'm sorry, I startled you." I smiled, so he smiled in response.

"Don't be." He kissed my lips, leaning into the kiss. His lips continued down my neck, causing me to moan and remember. To remember, the very first time we met and the time in between and I realised. That every Person, every being and every couple has a story to tell.

And I shall tell you, ours.


	3. Returning of Prince Charming

_Chapter 1: Returning of Prince Charming._

_Kim PoV:_

I remember, way back then, that I walked down a corridor with my folders folders, of many colours in hand, towards my next class. It seems unreal that this was less than two years ago, I am now in my final year but of what I am speaking is two years ago and so my story begins on this very day that I reminisced on the missing Jared as I walked down this far too narrow corridor, tucking my locker keys into my back pocket.

I glanced up and there he was, Jared, my prince charming of whom I fancied for the past year.

He doesn't see me but I saw him.

He was everything, I wanted, needed and desired in a man. Even more so now he has returned. The differences are remarkable.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and walked away as if nothing happened, but it did. I haven't seen him in twelve days since the Tuesday before last. He as always didn't see me but he was bound to at some point. I entered the classroom and took my place behind the desk, thinking about how he had changed. I doodled them to keep note and add to, to try and connect the dots:

His appearance: shorter and spikier hair than previous, his physique has changed through being taller, broader and muscular.

His manner: I noticed as I went passed him that he ignored some of his friends and only spoke to Paul.

He had mysterious air that seemed as if he had something to hide.

It was a mystery, then that he looked like he had taken steroids but I knew him deep down, instinctively that he wouldn't but that didn't stop me from speculating. I had to so many questions mostly associating round: Why the change? And why now?

_Jared PoV:_

If you told me two weeks ago, that I'd become a werewolf, a shape shifter, a protector of La Push against Vampires, I would've laughed. But here I am, all the same. I am one and I avoided looking into girl's eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to do so for long but I could try in the mean time.

Paul phased, for the first time two days before, I did and returned to school at the same as It was easier for both of us if we did. Especially, to control our tempers. Before this, I knew little of Paul. Mostly because we lived in different halves of the popular circle.- the Basketball players and the Soccer players. There was little rivalry. In each half there were the Players and the Mr- nice-guys. I was in the soccer Mr-nice-guy category while Paul was in the Basketball Player category. We mostly stayed to that circle though we did talk to others and each other at times, it wasn't often. We now left the Popular circle and joined the Pack with Sam who told us not to hang out with because it was dangerous and against pack rules for that reason. Me and Paul talked about Pack business and other interests that were on the engender that aroused our curiosity through the mind link.

We decided on the matter of imprinting that we didn't want to do that and become as whipped as Sam was with his Emily. We preferred our freedom of choice.


	4. Instantaneousness of Imprinting

_Chapter 2- The instantaneousness of Imprinting._

_Jared PoV:_

I walked into school on the Friday with my head down for the whole day. I didn't want to imprint on any of them. I liked my freedom of choice. It was at the end of the day I was waiting for Paul, outside of the main entrance way used my the students. I moved and someone or something crashed into me.

I saw a blur of long, dark and wispy hair and then disappeared. I was shocked for about a second and then looked down and saw a petite girl. She was trying to pick up all her files of school work. I crouched to help her and did so. I looked up to give her the books and files, I collected up for her and saw her eyes. A soft milk chocolate brown expressive eyes and her delicate thin lips that were begging me to kiss her. Her high cheek bones giving a 'don't-mess-with-me' undertone as her hair flowed like water, was pressed against her shoulders and her figure with curves gave her an extreme sexual famine tone. She was beautiful in every single way.

When I realised that I imprinted it was a short while after I thought _I'd do anything for her, love her, protect her and miss her. _ Another revelation was if I didn't imprint on her she was the girl that I would choose to be with in my future. She's one and always will be, for eternity. I realised then that I sounded like Sam which made be certain that I imprinted on her.

_Kim PoV:_

He was staring at me. I smiled as if I was intimidated by him, apprehensive I suppose, softly with a shyness expressed often. I was curious as to know why he was staring at me. Did I have something on my face? Or was it something else? I finally decided, after much deliberation, that I would get my things from him and go. I picked up my courage and said "Thank-you" bewilderment was his response, "for helping me. Can I... um... have it back?" realisation and then-

"Oh! Of course. Here." He handed them to me and as I took it from him my arm brushed against his. Heat was all I felt, i.e. Desire, passion and a a hot body temperature that he had. I asked whether that he was okay and his reply was that he was.

I took off as I was in rush anyhow, to go home as I was eager to get rid of homework as quickly as possible so I needn't worry about it and then to rest, to play, to read and to write as I pleased.

It was weird. Why after all this time, would he notice me now?

_Jared PoV:_

She was a goddess. I wonder if I shall meet her again. I do not know her name. She left me. I want to be by her side but I doubt that shall ever be if I do not know her. I must find out about her. And soon.


	5. The Pack mind

Chapter 3: The pack's mind:  


_Paul:_

"what's up man?" I asked Jared. I looked at Jared and immediately wondered as to why he looks like he's been slapped in the face. He still didn't replay so I nudged him as I was getting fustrated with no responses. " Dude, what is up?" I tried again.

"Wha? What?"

"dude, were you even listening to me?"

"Umm..."

"What's up? Why does your face looks like it's been slapped?"

"I think... I imprinted" He was nervous apparently.

"What!" I was shocked, and surprised.

"It wasn't on purpose, you know how it is." His expression melted in a dreamy expression. I knew he was right though.

"Dude, you look whipped."

"I don't."

"Sam will need to know. Let's go phase."

"Okay." He said cheerily, quite happy to follow me. I rolled my eyes. He was whipped. Just what I needed. When it came to phasing in the woods behind the school, Jared found it difficult to phase as he was in such an ecstatic mood. I, on the other hand, found it easy. So when he wouldn't phase, I Just growled at him and he phased easily.

_What was that for?_ He was furious.

_To get you to phase, Idiot._

_I am not an Idiot. You are!_

_**What are you doing here?**_ The Alpha's command echoed around our heads.

_Sorry, Sam but I think Jared has something to show us._

_Jared? _Sam asked.

_Okay, okay, I'll show you._

And he did. _ You've imprinted, congratulations, Jared._ Sam said.

_Yeah, to bad he's imprinted on a girl that we've either haven't seen before or never noticed before. Congratulations. _I thought bitterly. Jared growled. _Bring it on, Jared! Bring. It. On._


	6. Rejection

Chapter 4- Rejection

Kim PoV:

"Jared, Leave me. Alone!" I retorted.

"Please, tell me your name." He begged.

"Why should I?" I demanded, turning to face him.

"Because, I need you."

"If you need me _so much_ then, why haven't you bothered before?"

"Because I didn't notice your beauty before. But I have now." He said softly.

"Jared, I sat _next _to you in at _least_ one of your classes since middle school and _been _in _your_ year since kiddie school! You should at _least_ know my name. There aren't many people in our year, let our school!" I was furious. How _dare _he! He has _no_ right! To ask me, my name after all these years, of being together in the same class. I started to walk away, When some one, perhaps my friend called for me from the beach. "Kim! Kim!"  
"Coming!" I called.

"So your name's Kim." He caressed my name with his lips.

"Yes." I said shortly. " Let me go." As he grabbed me around the waist with his hand and turned me with his arm, to face him . He raised his other hand to push a strand of my dark brown hair out my eyes. "It's beautiful, you're beautiful." He whispered. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he gripped harder. My hands found their way onto his chest and pushed against him but he was too strong for me. "Let me go, Jared." I breathed. I had lost the will to fight him, for now. He lowered his head to my neck and took a deep breathe in. "You smell like heaven." Unfortunately, this made be turned on a little. Moisture pooled slightly between my legs. I took deep breathes. "mmm" he murmured rubbing his nose against my neck and shoulder. "let me go, Jared." I said.

"Only, if you go out on a date with me."

"Never." And I kneed him in the balls.

"Ahh!" He cried out in pain and let go of me. As I ran away, I thought, Ha jared, you should know, a man's balls is the most delicate part of a man.

Jared PoV:

As I rolled on the floor in hope of easing the pain of being kneed in the balls when I noticed two things: Kim was gone and My pack and Emily turned up.

"Why are you on the floor?" Emily asked

"She Kneed me, in the balls. It hurts" She laughed.

"Is this 'she' your imprint?"

"Yeah." I felt like I was on the edge of tears.

"Man up, Jared, you look like a pussy." Typical Paul.

"She rejected me."  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Emily murmured.

"Huh?"

"From what I heard, you sitting next to her in at least one of her classes and you ignoring her is a perfectly good reason for her to reject you."

It hurts. It felt like, the realisation grabbed my heart and twisted it and pulled it, leaving a dull ache that hurt to pain attention to but refused to be ignored. It needed attention if it was to leave and to do so was to make amends with Kim. My darling angel, called Kim.


	7. valentine's day week

Chapter 5- Valentine's Day week. 

Jared PoV:

"You know Jared, it's not over yet." Emily said.

"It's not?" I asked

"No."

"How?"

"It's valentine's Day next Friday."

"So?"

"Jared, Pick Kim to be your Valentine's but don't tell her, give her flowers, chocolates, whatever, woo her. Valentine's Day is for love, isn't it? Isn't it obvious, Jared what I'm trying to say?

You woo her from the Monday before, too the Monday after Valentine's day and then on the last day tell her it's you. It'll be so romantic."

I sighed. I was trying desperately to get her to see past my past mistakes. I needed her like air.

"Jared, stop mopping around the place and do something constructive." Sam said, obviously wanting a little alone time with his imprint.

Wonderful, now all I need is something to do. Mmm, Maybe I will follow up on Em's idea.

Kim PoV:

Wonderful, Valentine's day is coming up. No one ever gets me anything, they haven't ever apart from, from Dad. Typical. Every year I dream of something romantic, to make my heart melt, then nothing. I should really stop getting my hopes up. *** **sigh * I tell myself the same every year. I'll look forward to it, truly I do. (please note the sarcasm.)

*...*...*

However, the Monday before Valentine's day (which is this Friday) I found a small white Rose with it's stem and its leaves on my desk of my first lesson. I went to my second lesson and found a Tulip, my third lesson, an Orchid, fourth lesson a Pansy, fifth lesson a Peach blossom sixth lesson, a Jasmine, seventh an Iris and in the eighth, there was blue violet.

It was getting ridiculous. Who would go to all this trouble, for me?

It was nice to feel appreciated, though, for once.

*...*...*

The following day was an experience. I received love letters today. In the same place that the Roses were. Just signed with a _My love, for eternity, beyond death, J. x. _What the hell is that meant to mean? It's very flattering. It was romantic, made my heart melt. And curious. There are many J's in the school, there's Jacob, Jared, James, Jack and so on. And there the girls too, Jasmine, Jessica and so on. At least it ruled out some of the others, that I found slimy.

*...*...*

The next day, Wednesday, made me wonder what I was getting today. Apparently Chocolates. Yum. There were all kinds, Chocolate Orange, Chocolate mint, Dairy milk chocolate, Dark chocolate, white chocolate and so fourth. But In the last lesson, it was my favourite: chocolate mint. After- Eights, fabulous! Heaven! Yum!

*...*...*

Thursday, made me think what next? Apparently, pictures. You know, drawings. Art work, obviously showing time and effort. They were of me, through out my day- sleeping, walking around school, working, laughing and so on. It was very slightly like stalking. Again he signed them the same: _My love, for eternity, beyond death, J.x._ Very confusing.

*...*...*

Finally, valentine's day and assuming it'll be very romantic today. Today, there was a bouquet of flowers on my desk, every lesson with a card saying: _To Kim, You're my Valentine's. Let me hope that you can forgive for past mistakes. My love, for eternity, beyond death, J.x._ Huh? Still confusing but made feel all gooey inside. I felt like walking on air. It was so romantic. However, In eighth period of lessons (the final period), the bouquet was there as usual as well as a drawing of me in pure bliss, holding, sniffing one of the flowers I received on Monday with the largest smile on my face. Clearly, this boy called J paid very close attention to me.

*...*...*

Saturday, I was anxious to find out who it was and eager for Monday. But there wasn't any need as sweets turned up at my door. All kinds of sweets- there was no need to go to the shop to buy any. My friends turned up and was surprised by my Valentine's impression on me. It was apparently, good gossip. I wasn't impressed by their opinions.

*...*...*

Sunday, nothing turned up. Probably, ran out of Ideas I guess. Well, it fun while it lasted. Though I wonder who it was. I think I've fell in love with their desire to please me and their love. Who does this? Most people get it just for the day, Friday, but me? Oh no, just the whole week? It's surprising. I hope it's Jared. But I don't know,, it probably isn't.


	8. An unexpected dream

Chapter 6- Dreams.

Kim PoV:

I was fast asleep by 22:00 and I dreamed. I dreamed that all those gifts were from Jared. I've crushed on him for years but I knew in my hearts of hearts, it would never work out. I hoped though. Hope' s good, in moderation. This was the first time in months that I've dreamt of Jared. Previously though, it was simply just dreams of him, talking, dancing, anything that wasn't sexual, just innocent romance. It was just dreams, but tonight it was different. Tonight was the first time in a while that I dreamed of Jared. However, tonight was the first time that it was a sex dream:

_I was in a fairly large sized room, but it had an intimate feel. I was sitting on a King- sized bed that had a a simple dark brown- almost black- bed frame. The bed sheets were white but the duvet and pillow covers were red. The room was rectangular and the shortest walls were black with a medium sized pictures that had brown frames that framed an image of a unnaturally large wolf, on one wall the wolf was in winter's snow and the other in the summer sun. Each wall had one picture. The longest walls were painted Red. Everything was either black, brown or red in this room. The floor was wood. There were candles on the sides, on the window sill and the desk, a fire hazard surely, but I felt safe. On the wooden bedside table, there were all the flowers in a vase, all the chocolates, and all the letters he gave me. I smiled, this is why the room was intimate and warm._

_Something else was warm to. As I stared a the gifts, a warm hand that was too hot for a normal person to not be ill, touched my shoulder. I turned, looked at the tanned hand and moved my gaze up the muscular arm, to his face. His dark brown eyes were perfection as were his lips and every other part of his body. It was Jared. I melted inside, as I realised he did this all for me. However, deep down I knew this was a dream but I ignored it. He leaned down and gently, softly and passionately he kissed me, on the lips. I put one of my hands on the side of his face, holding him to me, the other to his hand on shoulder. Jared's hand on my shoulder began it's slow and intense progress over my arm, to my waist and round my stomach. It pulled me close to his body. His body was as warm as his hand, and I was too hot. He sat behind me now. His kisses traced my jaw, neck and shoulder line as his other hand joined the hand on my stomach that secured me to him, to reach beneath my lace nightgown. It gradually reached my bare breast, and he squeezed._

_I gasped, as desire began to swell intensely between my legs and my grip on the side of his face moved to his hair. It gripped his black hair tightly. He smiled and brought his lips to mine and asked for entrance that I willingly gave him. Our tongues fought for dominance but I was weak to him and he easily won. He moved his warm hand back down my chest, to my waist and gently brushed my hips and the top of my thighs. He moved his hand to the joining of my legs and gently brushed the hair there. I moaned as I realised that the lace nightgown was all that I wore. I groaned as I realised that he had a boner. I was pressed into my bum, gently parting the cheeks and pushing my nightgown in. His hand, between my legs, started to separate my folds, as his other hand went to my breast to fondle the nipple there. I moaned, I was getting wet as I moaned his name, "Jared... Jared, baby please..."_

"_What's the matter angel? I thought I told you to relax."_

"_Did you?" I groaned, I was hard to focus on anything he started on pinch my nipples and push a finger inside of me. The pleasure is overwhelming. I felt my juices began to smother his hand._

"_Yes, baby, I did." Jared continued to kiss me all over my body. I felt his nose twitch against shoulder as he smelt me. "Oh, my darling, darling angel. I smell your desire for me." He moaned this. _

"_Mmm..." I closed my eyes, and I felt myself sway. Jared had took control and laid me on my back on top of the covers. He inserted another finger, and another. Stretching me as I began to get more and more turned on by his administrations. It was agony. I needed him, I needed him now. _

"_Jared?"_

"_Yes, my sweetheart?"_

"_I need...I need...more." I gasped out. His fingers began to move faster._

"_What do you want baby?"_

"_You."_

"_You have me."_

"_I... need you... in... me."_

"_Oh..mmm... that's appealing,very appealing." He groaned pressing his length closer to my thigh. I was withering with desire. "But I only want to pleasure you. I'll hurt you baby."_

"_No, J...you won't"_

"_You can't be certain."_

"_I am." I gasped, I was reaching higher, on the pleasure scales. I was close I could fell it._

"_OK. Baby?"_

"_mmm..?"_

"_Open those beautiful brown orbs of yours." I did as he asked, and I saw his eyes filled with love and desire. I felt him remove his fingers and licked each one. I began to produce more liquid fast. It was hot. He then took one had to pull me into a sitting position, with the other he took my nightgown and pulled it over my head. I was finally naked. He let go of me gently, and I was lying on the bed before him, as he stripped of his boxers and stripped. His length sprang free even further. I realised he was huge. The only penis I've ever saw before was my father's and his was small compared to Jared's. I licked my lips. I watched as he bent over me, kissed me as went up and on the lips and on my fore head. He moved so he was at my entrance. I moaned, eager to welcome him. He pushed him smoothly. I winced as the pain started. Then I moaned, as the pressure of the pleasure started to build. He began to thrust slowly. "Babe, move faster" I groaned, between gasps. I closed my eyes._

"_This is not hurting you?"_

"_no" I sighed. He began to move faster. On of his hands held my hip, the other's supporting my head. I grasped hold of his hand that was by my head, and kissed it, licked it. I moved so I began to kiss his shoulder, neck and jaw line. I then let my hands wonder down his chest. I felt the pressure build, until I couldn't hold it any more. We then released the pressure, and saw his face, twisted with pleasure. Then, he stopped and fell forwards diagonally beside me. _

I woke up panting at 8:00 am, the bed sheet was drenched so I needed to change it, and I'm running late, school starts in forty minutes. _Oh Shit!_

Jared PoV:

I walked into school and muttered "Hi" to my friends. We standing around in the parking lot when I heard a car pull in. A girl jumped out, in a rush. The bell rang and realised it was 8:40, she was cutting it close. I, then, realised it was my Kim. She looked soo beautiful, today as she was every other time of the day, month and year. But today she was dishevelled and was stunning. It took my breathe away.

I wonder how She'll react when I tell her it was me that sent the gifts on the week running up to and on valentine's day.


	9. Discoveries

Chapter 7:Discoveries

Jared PoV:

I was constantly worrying about how to tell her. How to tell her? She came into school today, after I followed her and watched her sleep in her bed. Her hair sprayed over her pillow. She was beautiful. I still worried because technically she didn't know me. I'm hoping to change that and to tell her.

Today at lunch, I approached her. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Jared". She replied in a monotone. Obviously miffed at me for some reason. The weird thing was she had on the flowers I sent her in her hair. It was blossoming. It was beautiful and it suited her. It was stunning. "What's wrong?" I asked slightly apprehensive and exhausted of her unwillingness, but what could I do? "You are very beautiful this morning." I tried to charm her.

"Yeah right." sarcasm coloured her tone.

"It's true." I said sincerely. "I wondering if I could get to know to you?" _Please say yes, please. Say yes. Please..._

Kim PoV:

_Get to know me? Know me? Is he playing with me or what? I mean, well, I know I've had … have a huge crush on him but seriously... Was he winding me up? Since when did he want to know me? Oh well, there's only one way to find out._

"Yes."

*...*...*

We decided to meet at one of the smallest beaches in La Push that Saturday. I couldn't wait to know him and his answers to my questions, that is. We met in a secluded corner of the beach at 10:00 in the morning.

"Hi" I said timidly.

"Hi, how are you."

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah."

"So..."

"I thought we'd get to know each other."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Where to start?"

"How about 20 questions?"

"Sounds good." I replied to his seemingly good honesty. And that was what we did. We discovered each other. Our likes, dislikes and what makes us tick. It was nice. He discovered me or at least a part of me. While I discovered that his favourite animal was wolf, he knew the legends pretty much off by heart and that he loved me and not playing tricks on me. He said so himself. He said he was blind before but during the time he was away, he found his sight.


End file.
